megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Slither Inc.
Slither Inc., known as in Japan, is the company created by Serpent, and is a prominent part of the plot of Mega Man ZX. Slither Inc. supplies the populace with resources they excavate such as energy supplies. They also have a large Mechaniloid security force which is reputed to have saved the country from Maverick raids. Their head office is the largest building in the country. To them, the Guardians are an unassociated private venture. Structure Specializes in the excavation of technology from historic ruins such as Biometals, an act which is exclaimed as the lifeline for the cities of the frontier regions. Many great developments were made thanks to Slither Inc.; they were the ones to ensure that peaceful life was maintained despite numerous Maverick attacks. Serpent has amassed for himself a Mechaniloid army in his ranks that he has already used several times in the past to save countries from Mavericks even though he used the dying ones as Cyber-elves for his plan. Though Slither Inc. has acquired much power, for the people living in the frontier regions, this is not necessarily a bad thing. Headquarter History Before Mega Man ZX Prior to the events of Mega Man ZX, Serpent unearthed Biometals Model H, P, L and F for himself, and later funded Slither Inc.. Ten years before Mega Man ZX, his company's security force dealt with a Maverick raid and were considered heroes, and since then the company helps the country and protects the population from the increasing Maverick raids. ''Mega Man ZX Slither Inc. is one of the most powerful organizations of the world. The populace all trust and depend on Slither Inc. for their survival. However, the population wasn't aware that Serpent was behind the Maverick raids to accomplish his Project Haven. Serpent sends the Pseudoroids to capture people and harvest their frightened souls as Cyber-elves to sacrifice them to Model W, which is being excavated in Area M. They never make any public acknowledgements of these incidents, and some grow suspicious. The Guardians discovered Serpent's plans, and they fight against his forces. After recovering Model W, Serpent hides it in his head office and sacrifices all the souls he had harvested in the last ten years to Model W and become the Ultimate Mega Man. Vent/Aile went to the head office to stop Serpent, killing him in combat. In the ensuing explosion, the Slither Inc. head office is destroyed and so is part of the area around it. After ''Mega Man ZX The fate of Slither Inc. is unknown. It is believed that it was disbanded or someone else took over the company after Serpent's death. The remains of Slither Inc.'s headquarters was repurposed as an energy Control Center, which years later would be attacked by Queenbee in Mega Man ZX Advent to retrieve Serpent's Model W fragment.Brimstone description from the ZXA Tunes booklet. Trivia *In the first stage of the mini-game Mega Man a (ancient) from Mega Man ZX Advent, there is a building in the background that looks like the Slither Inc. building. References Category:Mega Man ZX series Category:Organizations